


Tangled up in Blue

by Marcus_Crassus



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Posting for archiving, not my work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcus_Crassus/pseuds/Marcus_Crassus
Summary: This is a work that I tracked down on the old Masskink meme.  It is *not* my work, I am merely posting it.  If this is not kosher for AO3, please let me know and I'll take appropriate action.  It is rather hot, and I wanted others to be able to enjoy it.Miranda has an effect on Asari, and she and Shepard end up working their way through more than a few of them in their missions.
Relationships: Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard, Miranda Lawson/Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Michael Shepard had never fooled himself into thinking this was going to be easy. Gathering together a team for a suicide mission rarely was. But between dealing with exploding prison space stations, genetically-engineered krogan clones, alien plagues, and the combined forces of three mercenaries groups in his quest to stop the Collectors, he sometimes wondered if things wouldn't have been easier if he hadn't gotten off that operating table in the first place.

But his morbid thoughts were brief, as he sat at a bar stool in the dark, throbbing confines of Afterlife and gulped down some rancid concoction sure to knock him flat on his ass for the foreseeable future. He deserved a bit of a break, after all: Mordin Solus, the last recruit from the Illusive Man's dossiers was currently making himself at home in the Normandy lab, and although Shepard was sure his new benefactor would have more prospects for him to bring in, he planned to take his time getting back to the Normandy.

It was crowded that night, and between the din of the crowd and the pleasant buzz he had going, at first, he didn't see her. And then, when he caught the glimpse of her through a crowd of grizzled turian mercenaries, he thought he was imagining things. But no, there she was, sitting at a table on the outskirts of the room and trying to look inconspicuous.

"But with a body like that, what are the odds of that?" Shepard thought to himself with a slight grin, as he made his way through the crowd and sat down at her table without invitation.

"Doesn't really seem like your sort of place, Miss Lawson," Shepard raised his voice to be heard above the crowd.

For a split second, Miranda's normally cool and calm demeanor slipped, and Shepard saw the surprise in her eyes. She looked like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar, but it only lasted before a second before she regained her composure. "And what is my sort of place, Commander?" Miranda said, her tone professional.

"Back on the ship, I would think," Shepard said. "Reporting back to the Illusive Man on my every move, making sure his investment was paying off."

Miranda sipped from her glass, her eyes never leaving Shepard's as she swallowed down her drink. "Oh, he's quite pleased with your progress so far, Shepard. As am I. I must admit, seeing you in action... your service record doesn't do you justice."

"Pleased to see I meet your approval," Shepard said. "But back to my original question: What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are, Commander," Miranda said. "Relaxing. I am capable of it, you know."

Shepard chuckled. "Oh, I don't doubt it. I just pictured you as more the type to curl up in bed with a thick book in your spare time."

Miranda quirked an eyebrow. "That all you picture me doing in bed, Commander?" she asked, leaning back in her seat with a coy look.

Shepard wasn't sure exactly how to react to that one at first. Up until now, his dealings with the XO the Illusive Man had assigned him had been nothing but professional. The sudden flirtatious tone in her voice took him completely off-guard, and from the look on Miranda's face, that was the intended effect.

Any response he might have offered was interrupted by the arrival of one of Afterlife's dancers, a slim-built asari who jumped up onto their table and began writhing sensuously.

Normally, it might have been the sort of thing Shepard welcomed, but not when much more interesting prospects were currently being blocked by the dancer's undulating body. When the asari dropped to her knees in front of Shepard on the table, rubbing herself through her skimpy costume, Shepard politely waved his hand. The dancer sulked a little, then spun herself around to face Miranda.

"This oughta be good," Shepard thought, expecting Miranda to look disgusted at the unwelcome alien flirtation. But to his surprise, Miranda raised a finger and beckoned the dancer forward.

Scooting off the table, the asari landed gently in Miranda's lap, her back to Miranda as she wiggled her hips and grinded against the strangely receptive human woman. As Shepard watched (and gave silent thanks for the table hiding the lower half of his body), the asari seemed to rub every inch of her barely-dressed body against Miranda, who kept a devious look focused on Shepard as she was being entertained.

"Still think I'm the thick-book-in-bed type, Commander?" Miranda quipped, as the asari pressed her back into Miranda's ample chest.

"You're convincing me otherwise," Shepard managed to say, even as the blood drained from the rest of his body into one focused, throbbing point. "Although I'm a bit surprised you'd be open to such encounters considering your... current employer."

Miranda shrugged. "Just because I believe in the cause of humanity doesn't mean I can't work with aliens. And asari especially, I feel a special connection to."

Miranda tapped the asari on the shoulder, indicating her to turn around and face her. Shepard's eyes just about bugged out of their sockets as Miranda reached up to the top of her jumpsuit and began lowering the zipper. After several tantalizingly long seconds, the buxom XO parted the flaps of her outfit and exposed a genetically perfect set of cleavage, the black lace of her bra peeking out from underneath her tight bodysuit.

Grabbing the dancer behind the neck, Miranda suddenly and roughly directed her head to the ample space between her breasts. Shepard could see the asari protest at first (even a scuzzy place like Afterlife had a "the dancers can touch you, but don't touch the dancers" rule), but after a moment with her face planted in Miranda's cleavage, the asari's eyes glazed over, and Shepard watched as she began licking at Miranda's pale flesh, her tongue lapping up the thin sheen of sweat on the human woman's breasts like the sweetest nectar.

Miranda watched the asari with a lazy grin as the dancer began clumsily groping at Miranda's chest. By now, several of the patrons were shooting glances over to their table, but Miranda seemed to pay it no mind. As the asari freed one of Miranda's breasts from its black lace cup and started sucking on a stiff nipple, Miranda looked up and focused squarely on Shepard, who could only watch with slack jaw as the asari seemed to lavish every inch of Miranda's exposed flesh with her tongue.

Just when Shepard was sure the dancer was about to shed her costume and make love to Miranda right there on the table, the human woman leaned forward and whispered something. The asari quickly nodded agreement, whispered something back to Miranda, and with some effort pulled herself away from the table and walked quickly away.

"Well, it's been a pleasure talking with you, Shepard," Miranda said, as she nonchalantly adjusted her clothing back into place and rose to her feet. "But there are important matters to attend to. Meet you back on the Normandy, alright?" And without waiting for a response, she walked away, taking the same path as the asari dancer.

But there was no damn way Shepard was missing out on this show. He thanked his lucky stars he had brought his Tactical Cloak device along with him. Otherwise, he might not have been prepared for this, perhaps the most important stealth mission he'd ever undertaken.

* * *

Careful to avoid making contact with anyone on the way there, Shepard followed Miranda's trail through the crowd of degenerates and lowlifes filling up the halls of Omega. Dodging into cover, he'd let the cloak recharge while peeking around the corner to ensure he didn't lose sight of his quarry, and be right back on her tail once he could activate the cloak again. Several times, he was sure that Miranda had spotted him, but she never slowed her pace to her final destination: a motel several blocks away from Afterlife.

Fading into a nearby alley, Shepard powered down his cloak. Part of him was ready to forget about this. Miranda had a right to privacy, just like anybody else, he supposed. But dammit, after the show in Afterlife, there was no way he was going to miss out on what was happening in that hotel room. And as long as he stayed cloaked, she'd never need to know he was ever there...

Waiting for a few minutes more, Shepard finally made his way into the motel lobby. "Council Spectre," he announced to the obese batarian working the desk. "If you don't want any trouble, you'll answer my questions."

The batarian snorted. "You know how many people we get in here claiming to be Spectres? Buzz off, buddy."

"How many of them have one of these?" Shepard announced, as he unholstered his recently acquired Carnifex. Seeing the appropriate levels of respect come to the batarian's face, Shepard put the gun away. "The human woman who just came in... what room is she in?"

"408. Look, buddy, it ain't none of my business if your girlfriend's sleeping around with some asari slut. Could you just wait until after she leaves before you blow her brains out? I've got enough trouble already."

Shepard grinned. "Don't worry. Nobody's getting shot. Just give me a key to the room and there won't be any trouble."

The batarian reached under his desk and pulled out a keycard. "Seriously, I just finished mopping up some Krogan blood from 312 this morning. Don't make a mess, okay?"

"You have my word on that," Shepard said, as he entered the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. Shepard pressed to the side wall of the lift as it arrived at its destination, just to be sure, but there was no sign of Miranda or the asari in the hallway. Triggering his cloak again, he swiped the keycard into the reader outside of 408 and carefully slid the door open, hoping that the occupants were too involved in their current labors to notice the door opening by itself.

As he stepped into the dim light of the motel room, Shepard heard the sound of feminine groans and ecstatic cries, as well as another sound he was quite familiar with from his own encounters: the wet, rhythmic slapping of flesh against flesh. "So, Miranda," Shepard thought to himself as he quietly stepped toward the bedroom, "like playing around with toys, huh? I'm just learning more and more interesting facts about you today."

And just then, Shepard's eyes locked onto the bed, and got an eyeful of another interesting Miranda Lawson fact.

The asari dancer was on her hands and knees on the bed, the bedsheets gripped tight between her teeth as she stifled her screams. The moans Shepard had heard were coming from Miranda, whose fingers dug into the flesh of the asari's hips as she thrust forward into the shuddering dancer.

Thrust, with the stiff cock that was protruding from between her thighs.

Some sort of advanced sex toy or something? No, there was no doubt that the rigid prick was definitely part of Miranda's body, from the way every thrust seemed to elicit another heated cry from the well-built human. "How the hell," he thought to himself, even as he watched his XO roughly fuck the mewling asari, "does she hide that thing in that skin-tight outfit of hers?"

Every instinct told Shepard to leave, that he'd walked into something completely unlike what he had expected to see. But as he watched Miranda vigorously pump her meat into the alien dancer, her bare, full breasts lightly bouncing with every thrust, Shepard could feel his cock begin to painfully stiffen inside his uniform.

"Shit," Shepard thought to himself, as he undid his zipper and pulled out his rigid prick. He pumped his fist up and down the length of his erection as he watched Miranda's face contort in pleasure. Pulling her cock out of the asari, she began jerking herself off, and Shepard unconsciously matched her strokes.

Letting out a loud cry, Miranda threw back her head, as her cock began spurting out fluid across the asari's bare backside. It was almost thirty seconds later before Miranda had finished shooting her load, and thick strands of cum coated the alien's ass.

Letting out several ragged gasps, Miranda sighed and turned in Shepard's direction. "Enjoying the show?" she asked.

Shepard gasped, realizing that he'd been so caught up in what was happening, he had forgotten he was standing out in the open with his cock in his hand, his cloak having powered down minutes ago. He tried to stammer out an apology, while trying in vain to return his painfully erect prick to his pants, but Miranda only laughed.

"You think I didn't know you were following me, Shepard?" Miranda said, moving away from the gasping asari and sitting on the edge of the bed, her flaccid cock hanging down and dripping the last of her cum onto the already stained carpeting. "I wanted you to see this, Shepard. Wanted to see if you could handle it." Glancing down at Shepard's crotch, she arched an eyebrow. "And it certainly looks like you can."

When Shepard tried to speak again, Miranda rose to her feet and pressed a finger to his lips. "Talk later," she said, and led him over to the bed. From behind, she unfastened his clothing and helped him discard it on the floor, Shepard too stunned by the current situation to offer much of a protest. "Right now, put that tool of yours to good use on this asari slut," Miranda whispered into his ear, her naked, damp body pressing up against his bare back, her fingers delicately tracing patterns across his chest.

Tentatively, Shepard positioned himself where Miranda had been before. He expected the asari to protest or express anger over the intrusion, but the beautiful alien simply stared into space, as if the pleasure she'd gotten from Miranda's attentions had driven her into catatonia. As Shepard pressed the tip of his cock at the asari's hot azure, Miranda stepped around to the side of the bed. With it out in the open and no longer encased in an alien orifice, Shepard got a better look at Miranda's unusual appendage: from what he could tell, Miranda's clit had somehow expanded into a thick, nine-inch penis, rigid and pulsing with blood, just above the folds of her labia. As Shepard began to slowly thrust into the asari, Miranda ran the tip of her own cock along the asari's lips, and the asari obediently opened her mouth and began sucking on Miranda's prick.

Shepard was tentative at first, still a bit in shock over the discoveries of the past ten minutes. But soon, Miranda began urging him on. "Fuck her, Shepard," she cooed at him, gripping the back of the asari's neck and thrusting her hips forward into her face. "Fuck that asari whore like she deserves. Give her every inch of that giant fucking cock." The sound of the formerly stoic XO letting out a nearly endless torrent of vulgar encouragement soon had Shepard plowing into the asari with all his strength.

"Oh, fuck," Miranda hissed after several minutes of the asari's sucking, and pulled back to shoot her load across the dancer's ecstatic face, her body jerking slightly with every spurt of cum. It wasn't long afterward that Shepard thrust one last time, and came inside the limp asari. Recovering from his climax, Shepard looked down to discover that at some point during their activities, the poor alien dancer had passed out, with a serene smile on her face.

"Shit, hate it when they can't keep up," Miranda delivered several firm slaps to the asari's face, but there was no response. "Well, I did already rent the room for two hours." Turning to Shepard, she sauntered forward, running her eyes up and down his body in admiration. "Guess we're going to have to find some other way to amuse ourselves." Glancing down at Shepard's crotch, she grinned. "And looks like you're already ready for action again."

"Uh," Shepard muttered, shooting his own glance down at Miranda's crotch. "You're not gonna..."

Miranda laughed. "Oh, don't worry, Shepard. This thing's reserved for asari." Closing her eyes, Miranda furrowed her brow in concentration. Shepard watched in fascination as Miranda's cock began to shrink down, the instrument eventually returning to its proper place under Miranda's clitoral hood. No sooner had the cock disappeared that Miranda was shoving Shepard back onto the bed, an eager expression on her face as she mounted him.

Shepard lost track of time as they made love in that dingy motel room. The only interruption came when the asari next to them let out a moan, and the two of them quickly pounced on her again, Miranda unleashing her cock again as the two of them sandwiched the ecstatic asari between them, filling both of her holes until she squealed her way into unconsciousness again. As soon as they'd noticed she had passed out again, the two humans shoved her aside and returned to each other’s arms.

When their energy was finally spent, they ushered the dazed asari out the door and returned to the bed.

"So..." Shepard finally said, the two of them lying face-to-face on the bed. "Miss Lawson. You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"What's going on," Miranda said, staring at the ceiling, "is a sick man named Henry Lawson."

For the next twenty minutes, Miranda told him her life story. About when she had turned fifteen, and had been horrified to suddenly find a thick tube of meat hanging between her legs. How her father had explained how she'd been created: a genetically-enhanced clone created from his own DNA.

"At the time, he didn't go into too much detail," Miranda told her story quickly, as if it was a secret she'd been aching to tell for years. "Just gave me the most pleasant lies he could come up with to make it sound much better than it really was. I only found out the true details later, when I'd broken into his office and found his secret files. He'd wanted to create a clone of himself to carry his legacy on to future generations. But the male clones all ended up sterile, and the female clones unable to carry a pregnancy to term."

The solution, Miranda explained, had been in asari DNA. The alien race's ability to self-impregnate, mixed with male and female chromosomes in Henry Lawson's labs, created a clone that would pass on the Lawson genes in an unusual way. Miranda threw around a bunch of technical terms that went way over Shepard's head, but he got the main gist: Miranda had all the appearance of a female, but the only way she could breed would be to impregnate another woman, with her father's "gift."

"The bastard," Miranda spat out. "It didn't occur to me at the time, but later on I realized why all the teachers and tutors that home-schooled me were female. Why any boys I met when I was younger didn't hang around long. Turns out he was bribing their families to keep them away from me. He couldn't brainwash me into preferring women, so he just kept me away from any men. And any asari, also, but that was for other reasons."

There was a strange side effect to Henry Lawson's genetic tampering, it seemed. At the moment of "melding," Miranda discovered through her father's research notes, asari emit a strong pheromone that increases the pleasure of the asari mating act, and also aids in conception. Due to the merging of human and asari DNA in Miranda's system, and its use to allow Miranda to "gender-bend" herself in order to breed, her bodily fluids were filled with this pheromone.

"My blood, my sweat, and other fluids," Miranda said with a smirk, "The slightest exposure to them causes any asari to go crazy with lust. Some asari are more strong willed than others and can resist its effects, but with enough exposure, eventually they all succumb."

Shepard nodded, remembering Miranda unzipping her jumpsuit in Afterlife and how the asari dancer had feverishly licked away the sweat from Miranda's breasts. "So why did your father keep you away from asari? Seems like if he wanted his genetic code to be passed on..."

Miranda laughed bitterly. "Father wasn't convinced that the asari breeding method would properly pass on his superior genes. He wanted me to make human babies, not some inferior alien race. So growing up, he made sure that my life was governed by two rules: No men, and no asari."

Running her hand down Shepard's rippling torso, Miranda gave him a crooked smile. "So naturally, as soon as I got away from him, I found as many of both as I could."

Shepard laughed. "So, Miss Lawson, how long have you been planning this? I couldn't help but notice when I woke up on that operating table that I had... a little extra downstairs. As the director of Project Lazarus, I'm sure you had a hand in that."

Miranda shrugged. "Your brain was almost completely preserved, Shepard, but there wasn't much left of your body. We had to reconstruct a lot from scratch. And believe it or not, Alliance records may be thorough, but they don't tend to catalog the cock sizes of their officers." With a flirty tone to her voice, she added. "I guess I just figured the man should measure up to the legend, in every way possible."

"Don't get me wrong, it's much appreciated," Shepard said. "And tonight was a lot of fun. But part of me wonders if maybe all this isn't some way of ensuring my loyalty to Cerberus."

He worried she would be insulted, but Miranda just stared intently at him. "Shepard, if the Illusive Man found out that I was built with asari DNA... I'm not sure how he'd react, and I don't want to find out. So, no, what happened tonight was my idea, and mine alone. But if you don't trust me, you're free to leave at any time."

After a moment, Shepard shook his head. "No, I trust you. And the last thing I want to do right now is leave."

"So then," Miranda said, raising her hand to brush Shepard's cheek. "What happens next?"

"Right now, we get back to the Normandy, and figure out what story we're going to tell the rest of the crew for why we've been gone so long. But after that," Shepard trailed his fingers lightly up Miranda's side. "I think we're going to need to find another asari," Shepard said.

Miranda leaned forward to kiss him. Pulling away, she asked, "Just one?"


	2. Love Connections

Shiala was nervous as she stepped onto the deck of the Normandy, wondering if things were maybe going faster than she'd anticipated.

After Shepard had talked to Erinya on behalf of Zhu's Hope, saving the colony for the second time, she'd been ecstatic. So much so that her tongue had moved faster than her mind, and she'd heard herself propositioning the (admittedly handsome) human.

When she'd said it, and Shepard hadn't answered at first, she tried to depart as quickly as possible, shocked at her own brashness. She hadn't expected Shepard to immediately call her back, asking her to visit him on the Normandy before they departed.

Part of her shock might have been because of the woman who'd been with Shepard at the time. From the way they looked at each other, the way they had walked closely together while moving to deal with Erinya, it seemed a fair assessment that she and Shepard were involved. Which was part of the reason she had felt so stupid when she'd made the suggestion to Shepard to meet up sometime; she'd half expected the dark-haired woman to step forward and protest, maybe even slap the presumptuous asari attempting to make moves on her lover, and she would have been well within her rights.

But no, the woman had said nothing. In fact, Shiala had seen her start smiling, and for a second she was sure that the human woman was staring at her body. After Shepard had made the invitation to visit the Normandy, he and the woman had shared a whispered conversation as they walked away.

And for some reason, as she had put on her finest dress before heading to the Normandy to meet up with Shepard, it had been that woman who'd been on her mind. Her blue eyes drinking in Shiala's body, her sensual smile as Shepard had spoken. And that gorgeous body, just begging to be released from that tight...

"Dammit," Shiala muttered to herself, as a Normandy crewmember directed her to the lift and instructed her to head to deck one and Shepard's cabin. She was supposed to be here for Shepard; why did his female friend keep returning to Shiala's mind? Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the lift and into Shepard's cabin.

The sight of Shepard helped to remove any thoughts of the woman from her mind. She wouldn't have made the offer on Illium if she didn't find Shepard attractive, and seeing him standing there in his finely-tailored suit made Shiala forget any doubts she might have had about this encounter.

"Glad you could make it," Shepard said with a warm smile, as he poured her a glass of some expensive looking wine. "Have a seat; it should just be a little while."

Shiala took a seat, wondering what the "it" was that would be in a little while. As Shepard sat down next to her, offering her a glass, it completely slipped from Shiala's mind. She took the glass from Shepard, and his fingers lingered on hers as she took it, sending a delighted shiver down Shiala's spine.

Goddess, why had she hesitated? She'd always been one to stay focused on her current task: for the last few years, that had been helping Zhu's Hope and the colonists. And before that, it had been serving Matriarch Benezia. She couldn't remember the last time she'd taken time out for herself for a little companionship. So what if it was just a meaningless fling? Right about now, that sounded like a good idea to her.

For a few minutes, they talked: Shiala eager to hear about his adventures, and Shepard questioning her about how Zhu's Hope was faring after the death of the Thorian. He seemed particularly interested in the aftereffects of her time under the control of the Thorian, and while she was reluctant to delve back into such painful thoughts at first, after a few glasses she heard herself telling him things she'd never told anyone before.

It was in the middle of one of these stories that she heard the door to Shepard's cabin open. Whipping her head around in surprise, she found herself staring at the dark-haired woman.

"Sorry it took so long, Shepard," the woman said. "The Illusive Man wanted a status report, and I couldn't exactly tell him what I'd rather be doing at the moment."

Gasping, Shiala rose to her feet. "I'm so sorry," she stammered. "I shouldn't be here, I thought that... I'll leave." Moving as quickly as she could in her tight dress, she tried to step around Shepard's lover, only to have the human woman move to block her path.

"No, please stay," the woman said, as she stepped close to the nervous asari. "You can't leave until we've been properly introduced."

"I... I..." Shiala struggled to make an excuse, even as she noticed that the human woman didn't seem particularly perturbed. No, instead she was giving Shiala that look again. The same one she swore she'd seen back on Illium. There was something... hungry in that stare.

The woman was now right next to Shiala, less than an inch from touching. Leaning forward, she whispered. "I'm Miranda. And you're going to do anything I ask, aren't you?"

Shiala couldn't think of anything to say, her thoughts being muddled by something. It took her a second to realize that it was the smell coming off the woman. Not an unpleasant smell... quite the opposite, actually. Shiala had to fight the urge to inhale as deeply as she could, to get as much of the intoxicating aroma into her lungs as she could.

Leaning back from Shiala, Miranda smiled over the asari's shoulder. "I think she's almost ready," she said to Shepard, and Shiala felt his rough hands begin to slide off her dress.

* * *

"And we need to... whoah," Arcelia said, pausing in her lecture to Balthar as she put a hand to her chest.

"Something wrong?" Balthar blandly asked, not particularly caring one way or the other. Ever since he'd arrived at Zhu's Hope, he'd hated the abrasive Ms. Martinez. She'd been the first indicator that Zhu's Hope wasn't exactly the utopia all the ExoGeni promotional material had painted it as.

Like so many others, Balthar Nunez had believed the hype. "Looking for a new life? Looking for adventure? There's a place for you at Zhu's Hope, the site of Commander Shepard's heroic stand against the geth! Come be a part of galactic history!" And Balthar, without much of a future in sight on Earth, had signed up.

And after being there for three months, he was ready to go back to whatever crappy employment he could find back on his home planet. Because even mopping the floors at some greasy-spoon diner had to be better than this.

The place was dull as dishwater, and most of his time was spent doing menial tasks for Ms. Martinez and the rest of the colonists who'd been there when Shepard had passed through. Apparently, they thought that some of Shepard's greatness had rubbed off on them, with the way they treated him. It was like they were in their own special club, and folks like Balthar and the other newcomers weren't invited.

"Well," Balthar thought to himself, as Arcelia restarted her lecture, "my contract is up in another three months. And you can be damn sure I'm outta here when that happens."

He would have thought that the news from Illium would have calmed the abrasive Ms. Martinez's attitude a little, with word from the green-skinned asari that the medical contracts had been renegotiated. But no, she was being her usually bitchy self, and the only thing that kept Balthar from punching her right there and then was thinking about an appropriate "farewell" for her when his contract ended. Maybe a varren carcass in her bed, or he could get into her wardrobe and sprinkle a little...

"Balthar!" Arcelia barked out, drawing Balthar out of his happy place. "Are you even listening to me? I'm going to need you to go out to the tunnels and... oh..." the leader of Zhu's Hope stopped again, taking several ragged breaths.

"Yeah, need me to do what?" Balthar sneered, but Arcelia didn't answer. "Hey, what's going on? You need the doctor or something?"

"No... I'm..." the dark-skinned woman leaned a hand against the wall of a nearby structure. "Oh, my god... What's happ... happening..." she moaned, and Balthar's mouth gaped open as the uptight commander started rubbing at her chest. "F... fuck..." she stammered, as she reached up for the zipper of her jumpsuit.

"What the hell..." Balthar exclaimed, and he looked around for some assistance. But whatever was happening to Arcelia, she wasn't the only one.

Macha Doyle, the cute blonde who handled their water supply, was leaning forward against a concrete slab, letting out heated gasps as she seemed to be humping her crotch against the hunk of rock. Greta Reynolds, the tough chick who patrolled the colony, had discarded her assault rifle and latched onto Ian Newstead, frantically making out with him. If Greta's husband Davin had a problem with this, he was too busy unlatching his belt and pulling out his cock for a kneeling and eager May O'Connell to lodge a protest.

All around the colony, the original inhabitants of Zhu's Hope were stripping out of their clothes and finding the nearest warm body, whether it was one of their own or a confused but open-minded newcomer. Balthar was so fixated on the bizarre and erotic scene, he almost didn't feel Arcelia's hand reaching into his pants to frantically free his throbbing cock.

* * *

The two humans had been too impatient to deal with Shiala's elaborate and expensive gown, and had simply torn it off to get at the green flesh underneath. And right now, Shiala was too distracted by her increasing arousal to care about the tatters of fabric lying at her feet.

While Shepard's hands stroked and groped at her body, Shiala found herself in a deep and wet kiss with the woman she'd only been introduced to a few minutes ago.

"This is crazy," Shiala thought to herself, even as the human woman's tongue found its way into her mouth. "I don't do these sorts of things."

But if those weren't her hands pawing at Miranda's bared breasts, she couldn't imagine whose they were.

After a while, Miranda pulled away and removed the rest of her outfit. Shiala almost started to drool as she watched the nude, well-built human woman stride gracefully over to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, Miranda spread her legs and stared rubbing at her moist crotch with one hand, while beckoning Shiala over with the other.

And even Shiala was surprised as how quickly she rushed over to place herself between the woman's pale thighs, her tongue eagerly snaking out to lap at Miranda's moistness. And goddess, the taste! If the smell of Miranda had been intriguing, the taste was like nothing Shiala had ever experienced before. She worked frantically to lap up as much of the intoxicating juice as she could, so enraptured with her task that she barely even felt Shepard's massive cock thrust inside her from behind.

Miranda has been right. Whatever this woman asked of her, Shiala would do without question. And when Miranda's clitoris started to pulse and swell, growing larger and larger until it was the size of a male's cock, Shiala didn't even stop to wonder at this bizarre sight before wrapping her lips around the beautiful organ.

* * *

"Yes!" Arcelia cried out, as Balthar pushed her against a wall and shoved his cock directly up her ass. "Fuck me! Fuck me! I'm so fucking hot!"

Even in the nastiest of his hatefuck fantasies about Ms. Martinez, Balthar could have never imagined the bitchy, uptight woman talking like this. The strangeness of it, though, only made him more eager to fuck the shit out of Zhu's Hope leader, and keep fucking her for as long as this weird wave of horniness lasted.

Around him, he could hear the moans and cries of the dozens of other couples, threesomes, and moresomes currently being engaged in throughout the colony. Balthar even spotted some of the newcomers to the colony stripping down and pairing off, even though he was pretty sure they weren't being affected by whatever was happening to the original colonists. When in Rome, he supposed, as he drove his cock balls-deep into Arcelia's tight asshole.

"Harder," Arcelia cried out, pressing her hips frantically back against his. "Fuck my ass harder! Shoot your cum up inside me!"

For once, Ms. Martinez was giving him an order he was happy to follow, and Balthar dedicated himself to the task with all of his energy.

And as he felt the beginnings of his climax, his cum overflowing out of Arcelia's ass, he decided that maybe he'd end up renewing his contract with ExoGeni after all.

* * *

Shiala gasped for air as she laid back on Shepard's bed. She'd lost track of the time as the two humans had taken turns, both of their cocks going into all three of her orifices at least twice over the course of the evening. Now, they knelt above her, stroking themselves off as they stared lovingly at each other.

Shepard went first, but Miranda's cock started jerking and spurting only a second later, as the two of them shot their cum across the exhausted green asari. With her remaining energy, Shiala scooped up as much of the fluids as she could with her hand, before raising it up to her mouth and licking her fingers and palm, trying to swallow as much of Miranda's intoxicating cum as she could.

After the two humans spent all of their seed, Shepard leaned over to give Miranda a long and loving kiss. Getting up from the bed, the two of them seemed to completely forget Shiala's presence as they went to the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

Shiala must have fallen asleep or passed out for a few moments, because the next thing she saw was Shepard and Miranda standing above her, dried off and fully dressed.

"Use the shower if you want," Miranda said coldly. "But try to be quick; we need to be going."

"Okay," Shiala said numbly, as she stumbled to her feet. Walking toward the bathroom, she saw the remains of her dress on the floor. "I... I'll need something to wear."

"Oh, right," Miranda said with a smirk. Reaching down to the floor, she grabbed a towel and tossed it at Shiala. "There you go. Keep it if you like." And without another word, she and Shepard stepped out of the cabin.

"I was just their toy," Shiala thought to herself, as she walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, washing away the sticky residue of their night of passion. "They had their fun with me, and now they're throwing me away."

And despite knowing this, Shiala knew that if she ever saw them again after tonight, she would gladly crawl through broken glass to let them use her again.

* * *

"Shepard," called out a voice as he and Miranda stepped out onto Deck 3. Jacob had been standing by the lift doors, waiting. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Glancing over at Miranda, he added, "Alone?"

"Sure, Jacob," Shepard said. Turning to Miranda, he leaned down to tenderly kiss her. "See you later on?"

"Of course," Miranda said, and winked at him before heading off to her office.

Shepard turned to face Jacob. "What's going on?"

Jacob didn't answer at first, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, I think you should know that me and Miranda... we have a history together."

Shepard frowned. "You saying you have a problem with my relationship with her?"

"No. I mean... not the way you're thinking," Jacob looked over at Miranda's closed office door. "I just wanted to give you a warning, Shepard. Miranda... she's got what you might call an appetite."

This gave Shepard a chuckle. "I didn't need you to tell me that, Jacob."

"But I think you do, Shepard. See, you're just starting out with her, so things seem like fun right now. But she isn't going to be happy with things the way they are now, not for long. She's going to want more. And to keep her, you're going to have to do things that... well, maybe you're not ready to do."

Shepard kept calm as he answered. "Jacob, I appreciate your concern, but I think I can handle my own love life."

"I hope you can, Shepard," Jacob said, as he turned to walk away.


End file.
